fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
ISPC18
Magical Off-Time! Kiyomi's Happy Magic! (魔法のオフタイム！清美のハッピーマジック！ Mahō no ofutaimu! Kiyomi no Happī Majikku!) is the eighteenth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 651st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Murakami Nagisa makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Nagisa is the Top Designer of Happy Magic. * Cure Harmony performs Soprano Hurricane for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures and Asami at the cafeteria, and Asami said that Kotone and Miki's fashion show was incredible. Utau agrees, and Kotone thanked them. Kiyomi then said that everyone should remember that today was finally the last day of school, and it would be time for the holidays! Kotone then turned to Kiyomi and said that idols had no time for "holidays", and instead would be going on "off-time". Hitomi smiled and said that Kotone was very serious about this sort of work. The Cures then begin to laugh, and Hitomi then asked if she was allowed to bring Moira on off-time, and the Cures agreed, and Kiyomi said that she wanted to bring Nagisa. When asked who Nagisa was, Kiyomi laughed and said that Nagisa was a super-talented first-year dancer, and they were roommates as well. Asami said that she would love to meet Nagisa, and Kiyomi said that they would love her. The next day, the Cures, Asami and Moira were all ready to go, and Moira thanked Hitomi for letting her come along. Asami then asked where Kiyomi and Nagisa were, and just then, Kiyomi ran up with a girl behind her, and was apologising for the wait. Kiyomi then introduced the girl as Murakami Nagisa, and Nagisa winked at everyone. When she saw Moira, however, she bowed her head slightly, and Moira did the same, but no one seemed to notice. The bus then arrived, and the Cures, Asami, Moira and Nagisa hopped on it, but as the bus drove away, Tsubasa was watching them, and Eiji was with her. Eiji said that he hoped the Cures wouldn't run into any trouble during off-time, and Tsubasa said that the Cures and Asami were strong. Eiji then asked about Moira and Nagisa, and Tsubasa smiled, saying that she had no worries about Moira and Nagisa, since they too were stronger than they looked. Meanwhile, Sisyphus was at a water park, and groaned about how bright it was. He then looked around, and said that all these smiles and laughter were making him sick. Just then, a voice behind him asked what he was doing, and Sisyphus jumped up from his seat, and saw Eris smirking at him. Sisyphus angrily asked what Eris was doing here, and Eris explained that she heard the Pretty Cures were coming to this very water park, and said that the princess may appear here as well. Sisyphus asked why Eris was looking for the princess, and Eris smirked, saying that it was Lilith's orders. Eris then disappeared, and a furious Sisyphus said that he definitely had to find a Top Designer. But he then realised that if he found the princess as well, he would become Lilith's right-hand man instead of Eris. He sat back down in his seat, and began to wait for the Cures to arrive. The Cures arrived a little while later at the water park, and Utau said that everything looked so much fun, and Kiyomi agreed. Nagisa asked what to do first, and Asami said that they should try out the water slide first. Kotone told Utau, Kiyomi, Asami and Nagisa to go on before her, and said that she would catch up with them later. Hitomi then said that she, Kotone and Moira were just going to find someplace to put their things, and they would then join in on the fun. Utau, Kiyomi, Asami and Nagisa agreed, and ran off to the water slide, and Moira turned to Hitomi and Kotone, and said that those four were really a funny group of girls. Kotone agreed and walked off, and Hitomi then asked why Moira bowed her head to Nagisa. Moira smiled, and said that she'll tell her when the time was right. Utau looked at the water slide, and became excited as she said her catchphrase. Asami agreed, but just before Utau could get on the water slide, two girls came up to her, and one asked if she was Aihara Utau from Yumesaki Academy. Utau said that she was, and the girls squealed, and asked if they could have her autograph after the water slide. Utau agreed, and the girls then turned to Kiyomi, Asami and Nagisa, and asked if they were Amaterasu Kiyomi, Mizuno Asami and Murakami Nagisa, who were also from Yumesaki Academy. Nagisa winked and asked if the girls wanted their autographs after the water slide as well, and the girls squealed, saying that they would love that. Utau then jumped onto the water slide, and said her catchphrase again as she slid down. She then landed in the water, and people cheer for her as she swam back to the surface. Utau waves as she realises that the people have found out that she's an idol. Just then, Kiyomi, Asami and Nagisa follow her, and the people cheered again. As this is going on, Kotone, Hitomi and Moira are sitting in seats, and Kotone said that there was no escape for an idol, especially if she's on off-time. Moira wondered how they were going to get through this, and Hitomi said that they should just act like idols on a vacation. Kotone said that she expected no less from the "Nereid of Television", but just then, people came up to the three girls and asked for their autographs. Utau, Kiyomi, Asami and Nagisa finished signing their autographs, and just then, Kotone, Hitomi and Moira walked up, saying that they'd better have some fun before they get bombarded by more fans. Nagisa held up a beach ball, and said they should play aqua volleyball. The girls all got into the pool where the net was, and began playing as people watched them. Nagisa whispered to Kiyomi that they should do something about this, and Kiyomi whispered that she had an idea. Kiyomi waved at everyone, and asked them to pretend that they were just normal girls having fun at the water park, and as they were talking, a voice asked if the Cures could hand over the Top Designers and the princess, and much to the Cures' shock, Sisyphus appeared! The lifeguard ran up, and said that Sisyphus was disturbing the idols, and Sisyphus smiled evilly, and just then, he summoned a bell, and jingled the bell around, creating horrible music. The lifeguard fell to his knees, covering his ears. He then fell unconscious, and turned into a Namida! Everyone began screaming as they tried to escape, and Asami managed to evacuate them. Moira and Nagisa were very shocked, and Kiyomi asked if they could run away, and to not come back until it was safe. Moira and Nagisa nodded, and ran off. When they are gone, Cadence tells the Cures to transform. The Cures do so, and they begin fighting the Namida. As they continue to fight, Sisyphus asked where the Top Designers and the princess was, and Cadence said that she would never tell. Sisyphus laughed and said that Cadence probably had no idea where the Top Designers nor the princess were, and Cure Harmony angrily told Sisyphus to shut up. She shouted that today was supposed to be a day off from all things, including Pretty Cure - but Sisyphus was ruined everything! She said that she would definitely find the princess and protect her, because she was one of the most important people in Cadence's life. Suddenly, her Idol Bracelet began to glow, and her Melody Star Cards appeared. Cure Harmony inserted the Star Cards into the Idol Bracelet and turned the rainbow dial, and she transformed into her Melody Form. Cure Harmony then performed a new attack, "Soprano Hurricane", which caused projections of her to appear and attack the Namida as well as Sisyphus. The other Cures then transformed into their Melody Forms, and then performed "Musical Maestro", to purify the Namida. Cure Operetta caught the unconscious lifeguard, and a furious Sisyphus disappeared. A glow then appeared at the lifeguard's chest, which materialised into a Special dress, the Shiny Smile Dress. Cure Operetta quickly inserted the Star Cards into the Book of Stars, and smiled at the Cures, telling them that it was time to bring back the happiness to the water park. Later, the Cures, Asami, Moira and Nagisa were all having a fun time at the water park once again, and Kiyomi and Nagisa had decided to go on the water slide again. Nagisa said that Kiyomi did a wonderful job getting rid of that Namida, and a shocked Kiyomi asked how Nagisa knew. Nagisa laughed and said that she had always known that Kiyomi was Cure Operetta, and to Kiyomi's surprise, Nagisa gave her Star Cards! Nagisa said that this dress was the Tropical Hawaiian Dress, a Special Dress, and Nagisa winked at Kiyomi as she revealed herself as the Top Designer of Happy Magic! Kiyomi was surprised, and Nagisa laughed, and said that if Kiyomi ever needed a dress, she just had to ask her. Kiyomi nodded, and the two girls then slid down the water slide together. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and she explained that it was no wonder "Murakami-senpai" was the Top Designer of Happy Magic - she was just too energetic and lively! She also said that Kiyomi must be pleased. She wrote that she remembered Tsubasa telling her that the princess of La Musique was attending Yumesaki Academy, and she believed that each day, she and the other Cures were one step closer to finding her. She finishes the entry by saying that whoever the princess was, Pretty Cure will definitely find before Noir does. She then adds her autograph to the page of the diary. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Sisyphus * Eris * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Kagamine Moira * Murakami Nagisa * Fukushima Tsubasa * Kagayaku Eiji Trivia * The opening card features Cure Harmony in honour of her birthday. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997